


there is 1 imposter among us...

by Jay_Grace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Grace/pseuds/Jay_Grace
Summary: hornet ocs in space what crimes will they commit (murder)
Relationships: Bee and Bow, Spoon and Bee, Spoon and Ronnie





	1. spoon has a panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here so i dont lose it

Ronnie was checking the plants when Spoon walked in, pulling his helmet off with a hiss and ruffling the short pink hair underneath.

"How'd it go?" Ronnie asked, referring to the observation walk Spoon and Bee had just taken.

"Went well. Planet's rich in ore, lots of valuable resources, Bee thought she saw Bow, air's mostly breathable,"

Spoon had busied himself with cleaning off his visor, leaving Ronnie to process the dump of information left in his wake.

"Hold on, back up there-"

Spoon let out a sigh, prepared for this.

"She didn't, obviously. Just a weird reflection or a mirage, we've seen this sort of thing before-"

His words tapered off. He scrubbed hard at a spot on his visor, refusing to make eye contact. Ronnie nodded.

"Y'still have to report it," they said, finally eliciting a reaction from the younger enby.

"I knowwwwww," spoon whined, hanging his helmet in his locker and stepping out of his jumpsuit, "s'stupid. She should be the one typing up her own eval"

"Mm," Ronnie hummed, already focused on their plants, "just get it done, it's game night tonight."

* * *

Spoon walked into the cockpit and stretched, letting out a comfortable sound as their bones popped into place. They absentmindedly blew a kiss to the framed picture of Bow that sat on the controls, or at least they would have, if the picture were there. Spoon paused in place for a moment, taking stock of his surroundings and letting his brain process this new information. Squinting his eyes, spoon crouched onto his knees, hooking their fingers into the storage port and giving it a harsh tug.

The door fell open, revealing a young girl curled up in the small space, clutching the picture in her gloved hands.

"Hey Bee," spoon said, sitting back on his heels, he held out a hand to help her up, which she tugged, pulling him into the space with her.

Spoon sighed, gently prying the framed picture from Bee's hands. It was quiet for a moment, both kids curled up next to the other, processing their grief in different ways. Bee was the one to break the silence, first by wiggling her petite form to face spoon, and second by whispering,

"Spoon... Do you-" she paused, searching for the right phrasing, "do you think ghosts exist?"

Spoon let out a deep breath.

"Yea, Bee. I do. My parent's old house was haunted, I think,"

It wasn't a lie.

Bee hummed, settling in closer to spoon and leaning her head on his shoulder. It was quiet for another moment before Bee piped up again.

"D'you think ghosts get lonely?" Her voice was quieter this time, almost like she was afraid to hear his answer.

Spoon thought for a moment, processing the question. He took in another deep breath.

"Nah, they're pretty well off I think,"

"Really?"

"Oh sure, they've got all those other ghosts floating around to keep em' company, all sorts of types too, so I'm sure they make lots of friends."

Bee was quiet after that, but Spoon could feel her shoulders relax.

This wasn't fair to her. Bee was the youngest of all of them, and the one closest to Bow before she- before the team lost contact with her. Spoon couldn't help but feel angry about it. Bee was young, sure, but she had seen some shit, hell, she'd done some shit too, but she was still a kid, and Spoon still felt the need to protect her. Bee'd shove him out an airlock if she knew that, of course, which is why he never outright said anything to her, but he tried his best to look out for her regardless.

He'd been looking out for her during the storm too, which is why he didn't notice at first when Bow stopped responding to comms. Ronnie had to point it out, once they were all inside. Blood rushed to Spoon's head as he remembered, the buzzing in his ears reminding him a bit too much of the sound the dust made when he realized they'd left their teammate behind.

Spoon was starting to feel sick. Maybe if he hadn't been so worried about Bee, he would've noticed Bow's absence. Maybe if he hadn't been in such a hurry, Bee wouldn't be huddled up like she was now. Maybe if he-

"-oon, Spoon!!"

Bee's voice pulled him out of his reverie. His hands were shaking.

"Spoon what the fuck? Are you okay? Do I need to call Ronnie-?"

Fuck, Ronnie, where was Ronnie?? When had he last talked to them?? How many minutes has it been since they last beeped in, fuck he couldn't remember why couldn't he remember-

A loud whack sounded throughout the cockpit. Spoon's vision cleared. He was laying on his back, sprawled out on the floor. Bee was crouched over him, eyes wide, hand raised.

"Did you... Slap me?"

Bee snorted

"You were fucking scaring me, idiot, what was I supposed to do??" She stood up, offering her hand to Spoon which he gladly took.

He rubbed the back of his head and blinked at his comms. Ronnie had beeped in around five minutes ago. Spoon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks, Bee... I'm sorry for going all," he waved his hands around vaguely, "y'know. Sorry if I interrupted your mourning, or whatever..." His words trailed off, eyes flitting around the room.

Bee patted his shoulder.

"You're fine, besides, there's nothing like a good panic attack to remind me why I took 14 hours of emergency practice lessons," she winked conspiratorially, "or at least, why I cheated through 14 hours of emergency practice class"

Spoon laughed, Bee joining in. They stayed like that for another moment before Spoon's comms beeped.

"Oh- it's Ronnie, I gotta go help them reach a thing off the top shelf, you wanna come with?"

"As tempting as that is, I think I'll hang out here for a bit? I like shooting the asteroids,"

Spoon glanced at the frame still clutched in Bee's left hand and nodded, ruffling her hair before darting into the hallway. Her frustrated noises carried down the lit passage, making him snort.

* * *

Spoon was about halfway to the cafeteria when the lights started to flicker. He didn't slow his pace, only pulling up his comm so he could make a note for Ronnie to fix them later.

He'd just put his comm back into his pocket when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A shadow, darting into storage. He paused, blinking as his thoughts began to swirl. His feet were already carrying his body after it even as his mind rushed to keep up.

Ronnie was in caf, they'd just messaged him, and we're waiting for him there. The shadow wasn't Ronnie.

Bee was still in navigation, or at least, he assumed she was. The shadow could have been Bee, but Spoon didn't hear any footsteps behind him. That didn't mean much though, he didn't usually hear much when he was lost in thought.

The rest of the Hornets were asleep, this was the graveyard shift, none of them would be up unless they had to be.

So, the shadow was probably Bee. Spoon reasoned this out as he crossed the threshold into storage. The lights were flickering in here too, which was very odd, but also not what he was focused on at the moment. His eyes scanned the room, watching for any movement that might seem out of place. He kept his steps light, careful not to make much noise. If Bee was following him, she was probably trying to sneak up and scare him. Spoon was hoping to do the same to her.

He carefully slipped behind a pile of boxes; eyes trained on the wires below him. It didn't matter. When Spoon looked back up, he was stopped in his tracks. The mischievous smile he was wearing slipped off his face. His eyes, wide with fear and delight, blinked rapidly. He sputtered for a moment, barely able to string a sentence together.

"W- how, wai- Bow!?!" He took a step forward, arms already reaching out to embrace his friend.

It was only when his fingertips passed through her jumpsuit that he realized his mistake.

Spoon faltered for a moment, looking rapidly between his hand and the person it was currently inside of.

"Wh-" he was cut off by the sound of sharpened metal slicing through air. He ducked out of impulse, dodging the knife that swiped through where his throat almost was.

He looked up at Bow, or what was left of her, fear and confusion painted his face. He took a step back, glancing behind him towards the cafeteria door. Ronnie was in the cafeteria. If he could get to them, they would know what to do.

Spoon made eye-contact with the ghost of his friend, swallowing nervously.

"Bow, you- you don't have to do this..."

The specter’s face remained impassive.

Spoon took a deep breath, swallowing again and letting out a nervous chuckle. He readied himself, steeling his nerves before turning around and pushing himself towards the door.

They were automatic, opening easily as he hurled himself onto the cafeteria floor. He scrambled to his feet, running towards where Ronnie was waiting for him. He barely had time to catch his breath before launching into the fastest and most tear-filled explanation Ronnie had ever seen. They held their hands up and waved them in front of Spoon's face, interrupting what was mostly just tears at this point.

"Stop, slow down, what the fuck are you trying to tell me right now?"

Spoon wiped his eyes and pulled out his comms, shaking his head and opening the emergency meeting tab.

"Whoa okay," Ronnie grabbed his hand, keeping it from pressing the button, "you only get one of those per cycle bud, what the fuck happened,"

Spoon steadied his breath, at least a little, and looked into Ronnie's eyes.

"Bow's back, and she tried to kill me.

Ronnie's hand fell to their side, mouth agape. Their wide eyes searched for any sign that this was all an elaborate prank. Finding none, they cleared their throat.

"Spoon," they said, voice shaking, "call an emergency meeting"


	2. what to do about the ghost of Bow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip

“so,” Hollis started, bracing their arms on the table, “what do we know?”

They were tired, that much was evident from their posture, but Ronnie recognized the grief in their eyes. They saw the same in their own eyes every day.

There was a shuffling sound as everyone seated turned to look at Spoon. He gripped Ronnie’s hand tighter, shifting his gaze to floor.

“there,” he paused, “the lights, um,” he took a deep breath. He was shaking. “the lights were flickering in the hallway, and then in storage too. I think she- I think the ghost can mess with our wiring and stuff”

Ronnie rubbed his shoulder and he leaned into the touch. The poor kid, he didn’t deserve this.

The room was static. None of the hornets wanted to move, none of them wanted to consider what Spoon’s words might mean. Keith piped up after a few moments of silence. He was tired too, but where Hollis held a quiet sort of grief, Keith’s form was brimming with malice.

“you mean sabotage? That’s ridiculous, it was dark and you were seeing things-”

“no!” Bee said, “I saw her too, outside, when Spoon and I were collecting data from the planet”

Keith sneered, about to start up again when Ronnie raised their hand.

“Spoon wouldn’t lie about this, Keith. What purpose would that serve?”

Keith was quiet after that.

Hollis rubbed their face, “Spoon,” they said, immediately gaining the young hornet’s attention, “you said something about the wiring?”

“yes, uh, the lights? They were wonky before I saw Bow,”

“alright, I’m gonna say something now that might sound scary, but it’s necessary to know what we’re dealing with,” they glanced around the room, locking eyes with Ronnie. They nodded. “from what you could tell,” their gaze shifted to Spoon now, who was shaking slightly less, “do you think this, this _thing_ could pose any threat to the ship’s reactor?”

Spoon’s hand cinched around Ronnie’s and they let out a grunt. The kid was stronger than he looked.

“do you really think...” his voice was quivering, “fuck, Hollis, I don’t know,” Ronnie could see him starting to spiral.

“we don’t know what she’s capable of,” Ronnie intervened, “but there’s no harm in being careful. We should assign guards-”

“this thing has a knife, Ronnie, and you wanna risk appointing guards?” Keith was standing now, walking over to where Ronnie and Spoon were sitting.

“you wanna risk a reactor malfunction?” Ronnie matched his tone, standing up and meeting him halfway.

“we don’t even know if this thing is real-”

“-he’s not _lying_ Keith-”

“so we’re just supposed to believe that the ghost of our former crewmate-”

“okay that’s enough!” Hollis slammed their gloved hands on the table, “both of you, sit the fuck down, now.”

Ronnie glared at Keith. Neither of them moved.

Hollis marched over, grabbing Ronnie’s shoulder and pushing Keith back, “now is not the time to be fighting-”

“we’re not-”

“sit down, we’re all adults here, we’re gonna handle this like adults.”

Ronnie slumped onto the bench, spoon sank into them, shaking again. Bee had joined their table at some point during the argument and was doodling on spoons hand with glitter pens. Ronnie reached over and she started doodling on theirs too.

“we can’t spare anyone to guard the reactor,” Hollis started, holding up a hand to silence Ronnie’s protests, “we’re overworked as it is covering bow’s tasks. What we’ll do instead is reassign stations so there’s always at least two people working near it. If anything happens, they’ll be able to stop it in time.”

They looked over their crew, “if anyone sees anything suspicious, call a meeting. If anyone, if anyone _dies_ ,” Hollis took a breath, “report it. We’re all alone out here. We don’t have the space for infighting. If anyone disagrees, the airlock’s in storage.” They looked at Spoon, “is that okay with you?”

Spoon nodded, pulling their hand from bees grasp and pushing the red button. “uhm, meeting adjourned, I guess,” his voice had stopped shaking, replaced with the tell-tale slur of exhaustion. Ronnie helped him to his feet just as Hollis sat down to start working on task reassignment. They shared a knowing glance before Ronnie helped bee drag Spoon down to their sleeping quarters.

By the time they got back to the cafeteria, Hollis had abandoned their tablet in favor of hunching over some wiring in the corner. Ronnie joined them, sitting up against the wall.

“you handled that well.” it was a general statement. An easy conversation starter. Hollis knew it was more than that.

They sighed, leaning back from the electrical panel, “you didn’t have to aggravate him y’know. He would’ve worn himself out eventually,”

“you know I can’t do that,” Ronnie said, tilting their head to half-heartedly inspect the wires, “not when the kid’s involved.”

“yeah I know,” Hollis sat back on their heels, “It’s kinda sweet how you are with ‘em. Never would’ve pegged you as a mom-friend,”

Ronnie scoffed, taking over the wiring, “you’re the mom-friend, babes, I’m more of the estranged uncle-friend,”

Hollis laughed at that, standing up and stretching. They were attractive, Ronnie knew that, but they were too predictable. Too easy. Liking Hollis would be committing themself to a fairytale ending, and well, Ronnie hated endings.

“I think I’m gonna hit the hay, you good here?” Hollis asked.

“yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine,” Ronnie smiled, “go get your beauty rest.”

Hollis chuckled at that, turning around and walking towards the barracks. Ronnie heard their footsteps get farther away while they finished up wiring. They were almost done when the footsteps stopped.

“uh, Ronnie?” Hollis’ voice came from the hallway. It was clear as a bell, no more than a shred of the Appalachian accent Ronnie had grown used to. Something was wrong.

“you okay down there?” Ronnie stood up, walking toward their voice. Their pace picked up when they heard Hollis speak again.

“yeah, uh, nope, I’m not, actually” Ronnie rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks. Hollis was a few feet in front of them, stiff as a board and looking directly ahead at the specter floating before them.

“fuck, bow-”

Ronnie didn’t have time to finish their sentence. A bloodcurdling scream echoed from down the hall. Both Ronnie and Hollis’ comms started beeping wildly, someone had called an emergency meeting.

“Hollis-,” Ronnie’s voice was laced with panic even as their feet stayed planted beneath them

Hollis didn’t take their eyes off bow. Footsteps were racing down the hall, bow’s ghastly face turned a dark red, materializing a knife out of thin air. Before Ronnie even realized what was happening, she’d driven the knife deep into Hollis’ shoulder, pushing through them and disappearing into the floor. Ronnie caught Hollis as they crumpled onto the floor. Tears filled their eyes, but they brushed them away. The stampede of footsteps reached its apex as the rest of the hornets ran into the hall, stopping when they found Ronnie cradling their leader’s body.

Bee cupped her hands around her mouth, knees crumpling to the floor. Spoon pushed to the front of the group, pulling his undershirt over his head, and pressing it against Hollis’ wounded shoulder. The knife had disappeared when Bow did.

He was on the verge of hyperventilating, but Spoon still helped Ronnie move their leader into the med bay. The rest of hornets crowded around them, but Ronnie held up their arms and made them move back. Someone pushed a first aid kit into their hand, and Ronnie got to work. Everyone was quiet as they watched. Bee was curled up on a cot with Spoon. Someone had brought her water.

It was short work. Hollis was going to be okay if unconscious for a while. Ronnie leaned back, pulling their hair into a topknot. They turned to look at the other hornets, only to realize that something was off.

“wait,” they said, scanning the crew, “where’s Jake?”

Bee let out a strangled sound and Spoon looked up through watery eyes. It was Keith who broke the silence.

“his body’s back in the barracks. That’s why we called the meeting.” He was so blunt about it. Hollis would tell them it was just his way of processing things, but Ronnie only saw indifference.

“the fuck do you mean his _body-_ ”

“Ronnie,” spoon piped up from where he was untangling his limbs from bee’s, “we don’t know what happened, the doors shut and the lights turned off, when they came back on-”

“he was gone.” Bee’s voice was shaky with grief and also, Ronnie knew, with rage. She hadn’t been close with Jake, but he was easily the friendliest hornet. Everyone like Jake. Bow liked jake. But Bow had liked Spoon and Hollis too and Ronnie saw what happened to them.

“when did this happen?” Ronnie was shifting into leader mode. They saw Keith bristle at their tone. They’d be lying if they said they didn’t like that.

“just now, when bee screamed.” Keith answered. The gears in Ronnie’s head were already turning.

“that’s impossible, Bow was with me and Hollis then, she couldn’t have killed Jake, she was busy freaking Hollis out,”

“what’re you suggesting, Ronnie?” Keith sneered.

“I’m not _suggesting_ anything, I’m just saying that bow couldn’t have killed jake-”

“then,” Spoon interrupted, “then who did?”

Realization dawned over the room. Bee let out a gasp, rage sparking in her eyes.

“an imposter,” she said, clenching her glitter pen covered hands, “there’s an imposter among us.”


End file.
